


The House

by Sleepy_Penelope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, No Smut, Older Mikasa Ackerman, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Penelope/pseuds/Sleepy_Penelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one shot of Mikasa and Annie. </p><p> <br/>Don't know if I will write something more on it.</p><p>Sorry xD But if people wants more I can write more ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House

She didn't know she was assigned to sell this horrible house. It was a shitty example of a house. But nobody had done it before so she was determined to do it. As she walked up the to the house she finally noticed the smell. It's smelled like burnt meat. She wrinkle her nose and opened the rusty door. It was barely hanging on the hinges. As the door opened the smell hit her like a hot summer day. She took out her handkerchief and held it over her nose. Something was off. Her cold, black eyes roamed over the hallway and up the stairs. 

It was dark. Too dark.

Her heels made echo thought the house as she walked into the living room. The couch, no it wasn't that even, stood alone in this average size of a living room. She continued to walke to the kitchen, passing the stairs again. That was kinda odd. All the curtains was drawn for and they looked new. She raised a thin brow and walked to the stairs. It was here the smell was strongest. She took carefully steps at a time, since the wooden plank was rotten. At top of the stairs it was two ways to go. 

Left or right?

The smell was fairly stronger on the right side, so she choose left first. At the end of the hallways was a bedroom, presuming the master bedroom. The floors creaked under her and she walked to the windows to let some air inside the dust fully place. It took some power of her to get those damn windows open, but in the end fresh air reached her lungs. She took some minutes to brace herself for the horrid, burnt, meat smell. She walked fast and reached the last room in this rotten house. She reached for the knob to open it, but the door stood still. 

Locked. 

She pushed with her shoulder but the door stood proudly. Tired of this shitty excuse of a house she kicked down the door. As it hit the ground dust flew up and made the sight inside blurry. She coughed and tried to look more clearly inside. The smell was also more intense as the door was down. She took carefully a step on the poor door and the dust finally settled down. That sight she saw was going to haunt her dreams and let her loose her night sleep for months. As she came back to herself, her tummy decide to empty itself. She puked until she hadn't more food left in the system and she ran. Down the creaking stairs and out into the fresh spring air. A little shaken up she called the police. 

When the police arrived she was sitting in the cold grass, smoking. She hastily pulled herself up from the ground when she heard car doors being shut. Her thin hand greeted the two officers that was suddenly standing in front of her.

-I'm officer Reiner and this is officer Annie.

She shook their hand.

\- Mikasa. 

Reiner asked different stuff like, have you touched anything, did you see anything unusual and so on.  
To that she either answer short or she shook her head. Finally pleased with answers Reiner called for medics and other people, she tuned him out.  
Lost in her thoughts, a petite hand came to rest on her shoulder. She flinched, but looked up. Blue steal eyes met her black ones.

Timed stopped. 

Then it started just as fast again. 

-Why won't you come with me? Maybe some coffee?  
The officer asked with a bored tone.

Mikasa looked at the petite woman and nodded. She left her car and Angie, no, Annie said that she would get someone to drive it to the station. They drove in silence but Mikasa keep flicking her eyes to the blond officer with a resting bitch face. But Mikasa knew she wasn't so cold as she seemed to be.


End file.
